


That One Time With The Desk

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, In more ways than one, M/M, Magic Eyes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, aka That Fucking Desk Scene, here come the sex tags, possessive!Lothar anyone?, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Khadgar pants. Even then, there is a hint of excitement in his voice as he shoots one last look out the door. </p><p>“Says the one who thought of it,” Lothar replies behind him. Khadgar shuts the door at last, but before he can pull the deadbolt closed, a callused hand grabs him by the arm. A harsh tug, a spin, and breathless impact – Khadgar gasps, face-down on the desk in Lothar’s office. He can feel the heat of Lothar’s body behind him, feel his weight pinning him to the wood. He wriggles, the motion involuntary, biting his lip to keep back a moan. Lothar chuckles, the low sound vibrating through Khadgar’s skin. Khadgar arches his back, a small whimper escaping despite his efforts.</p><p>“Someone’s excited,” Lothar murmurs in his ear.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Lothar reminisces on the day they met. Khadgar gets an Idea. Lothar goes along with it, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time With The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was hooked at That Desk Scene. I present to you, The Desk Scene We All Wanted. You can probably tell how many headcanons/kinks I tried to stuff into this.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Khadgar pants. Even then, there is a hint of excitement in his voice as he shoots one last look out the door. 

“Says the one who thought of it,” Lothar replies behind him. Khadgar shuts the door at last, but before he can pull the deadbolt closed, a callused hand grabs him by the arm. A harsh tug, a spin, and breathless impact – Khadgar gasps, face-down on the desk in Lothar’s office. He can feel the heat of Lothar’s body behind him, feel his weight pinning him to the wood. He wriggles, the motion involuntary, biting his lip to keep back a moan. Lothar chuckles, the low sound vibrating through Khadgar’s skin. Khadgar arches his back, a small whimper escaping despite his efforts.

“Someone’s excited,” Lothar murmurs in his ear. One hand pins Khadgar’s arm to the table, while the other slowly traces a line from Khadgar’s side to the inside of his thigh. No amount of cloth between them could keep the touch from sending a shudder down Khadgar’s spine. “Is this what you were thinking of?”

“I don’t know if your memory is going or not, Anduin, but this isn’t how I recall us meeting,” says Khadgar’s runaway mouth.

“Oh, like this then?” Lothar flips him effortlessly, with a thump that leaves Khadgar winded and wheezing. There’s another thud, then the feeling of cold metal pinning his arm to the wood. Khadgar laughs in spite of himself.

“You remembered… remembered the compass,” he gasps, trying to catch his breath. Lothar smiles above him, long curls framing his angled face.

“It was either that or my knife,” Lothar says. He braces both hands on either side of Khadgar’s head and leans closer, bracketing him in. “And you would have ripped free of my knife.” His breath ghosts over Khadgar’s lips. Khadgar shivers in anticipation. Lothar doesn’t miss it – he grins, sharp as a blade and full of intent.

It’s not completely like their first meeting. They’re not in the barracks, for one. And instead of pinning him down from his side, Lothar stands between Khadgar’s legs, the perfect place to roll his hips and bring to life Khadgar’s already half-hard interest in the proceedings. It doesn’t take long for Khadgar’s length to start straining in his trousers, not when he knew what was in store – and what he _didn’t_ know. Khadgar may be the one who thought of new things to try, but Lothar never failed to surprise him halfway through.

Lothar straightens a little, deft fingers tugging down the offending material between them. “W-wait,” Khadgar stammers, breathless for a different reason now. His free hand scrabbles at Lothar’s arm. “I didn’t- the door-” Any words after that are lost as Lothar traces a finger across his reddened skin. The moan slips out despite his efforts. 

“Leave it. The door will take care of itself,” Lothar replies absently. Khadgar isn’t fooled. Lothar studies his twitching cock with the same intensity he uses on scouting orc camps and dictating tactics on the fly. It does interesting things to Khadgar’s stomach, knowing that intensity was focused on him now.

“But what if… what if someone comes in?”

The smirk Lothar sends him is pure sin. “Let them.”

Heat shoots through Khadgar’s stomach. He swallows, hard, even as Lothar’s attention returns to the finger currently resting on Khadgar’s dick. The finger trails down, brushing past Khadgar’s balls towards his hole. His other hand pushes up Khadgar’s knee, to give him a better view. Khadgar shivers again, but can’t hold back a gasp as Lothar’s finger sinks in completely. He doesn’t miss the hitch in Lothar’s breath at the sight. Nor does he miss the hitch in his when Lothar pushes in another finger.

“Someone’s… _excited,_ ” Lothar repeats. His voice is a low growl that vibrates throughout Khadgar’s skin, raising goosebumps. Khadgar whimpers in return, his hips jerking in an attempt to get friction. His lover just pushes his knee closer to his chest, leaving Khadgar with no leverage to move an inch.

“I didn’t… didn’t want to waste t-time with… with preparation.” His face reddens at the dark lust in Lothar’s eyes. Loosening himself up and making sure every inch was slick with oil, knowing what he wanted and what Lothar had agreed to, had been… an experience.

“Well then.” Lothar’s grin is all teeth. He looks like the predator he was known to be. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

Khadgar hears the rustling of cloth as Lothar pulls his own trousers down. The sound of the bustling city is faint outside the glass windows. The air of the room is cool in the early morning air. He feels Lothar’s dick press against his hole, not even the head fully inside; feels him rest his leg over his shoulder and his free hand clamp down on the arm that wasn’t pinned under an iron compass. Then Lothar pushes in in one smooth motion. Khadgar’s back arches; his mouth opens in a loud cry.

Lothar presses his hand over Khadgar’s lips, muffling whatever sound he was trying to make. With Lothar’s weight pinning him down, not letting him move an inch, and his hand negating any spell he could cast, Khadgar was as vulnerable as he could be in the most intimate way possible. The realization raises the heat under his skin even higher, his blood pulsing with every thrust Lothar presses against his body. 

Lothar’s rhythm is steady. He pulls out until just the head is inside, then pushes back in in long, smooth strokes. It drives Khadgar crazy. He writhes under Lothar’s grip, his whimpers and moans pitched with distress as he tries to make Lothar move faster. He jerks when Lothar hits the spot that made him see stars, a particularly high whimper escaping from his lips. Lothar doesn’t miss it, but neither does he do anything about it, except shift so he hits it every time. It just makes his pace even more maddening.

And then, just when Khadgar thinks he can’t take it anymore, Lothar jerks, harder and faster. Khadgar’s mouth opens in a shout; Lothar’s fingers keep it a muffled scream. “Khadgar,” Lothar whispers. “ _Mmm_.” He buries his nose in the crook of Khadgar’s neck, until all the mage can hear is his voice and their pants as pleasure burns through them and moves them both. “You like that, don’t you? My beautiful, dirty little mage…” He presses a sloppy, openmouthed kiss to Khadgar’s flushed skin.

Khadgar whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut. Pleasure jolts him at every thrust, stringing him tighter and tighter like a knot. As his control loosens, so does the tight hold he keeps on his connection to the Arcane. He can feel the magic flooding through him, lighting up his veins in tandem with the heat of their sex. And the whole time Lothar’s lips are by his ear, whispering praises and moans alike, only for him to hear.

“That’s it… You’re doing good. So, so good…” 

“Anduin,” he tries to say, but it just comes out like another muffled moan. He was close, so close-

Then Lothar slows again, his thrusts stuttering with the effort, but doggedly continuing their steady beat all the same. This time Khadgar really does yell from frustration, the light in his eyes flaring before they faded back to brown.

“Didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you?” Lothar breathes, grinning madly. Breathing hard and unable to talk, Khadgar settles for glaring at him. It doesn’t last. Another thrust into the right place and Khadgar is whimpering again.

And suddenly Khadgar is on his side, facing the door. His other leg is now hitched over Lothar’s shoulder, while Lothar lets go of the previous one to pin Khadgar’s free hand to the table, right next to the compass. He gasps at the new angle, his voice filling the empty room.

“Wait- Anduin- _ah!_ ” It feels like his cry echoed for the whole castle to hear. He tries to cover his mouth, to muffle himself, but one arm is pinned by metal and the other by Lothar’s hand. Biting his lip or gritting his teeth doesn’t work – soon enough he is moaning loudly again, especially when Lothar picks up speed once more. “Mmm… Nngh… Ah! Hahh… Anduin-!”

“There’s a maid who brings me breakfast in the mornings when I miss it,” Lothar whispers. “It would take only a nudge to push open that door.” A particularly hard thrust sends Khadgar keening. His toes curl in his boots as Lothar’s words drive him higher, higher. “Imagine if she walked by now. She’d hear you moaning like a whore, know you’re just a few moments away from coming because of me…”

His thrusts slowed. “ _Fuck!_ ” Khadgar sobbed, helpless in the face of Lothar’s strength and the bone-melting pleasure running back and forth across his body like electricity. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “Anduin, _please-_ ”

Lothar paused. Khadgar almost _screamed_ with frustration. Then Lothar started again, faster, harder. “Say that again,” he demanded, breathless. “Say it.”

Khadgar didn’t even hesitate. “Anduin, please, _please_ , I’m so close, faster, _please_ -” And he did move faster, filling Khadgar up and pushing him closer, closer to his release. “Ah, _ah,_ Anduin, _Anduin-_ ”

“Kiss me,” Lothar demanded. He let go of Khadgar’s hand to support his neck as Khadgar twisted in an effort to obey. The kiss is sloppy, all heat and desire in a dance of tongues. Then Khadgar’s arching his back, magic singing through his veins, a cry in his throat-

His vision whites out at the sheer pleasure of finally being able to come. He feels Lothar thrust in once, twice, carrying him through his orgasm, before stilling as he comes himself. Warmth shoots inside him, making him moan. 

At last he falls back, spent, basking in the afterglow despite the hard surface of the table and the fact that only Lothar’s support on his lower half is keeping him from a backache. Lothar bends over him, nuzzling his cheek for a kiss. He complies, shifting so his weight was on his back again and not his side, making it easier to tangle his fingers in Lothar’s hair and pull him in. Their kisses are soft and tender, a contrast to the harsh fucking they had mere moments ago. Khadgar feels his cock twitch with interest at the fresh memory, but knows it’ll be a while before he’ll be ready to go again.

Lothar gives him one last kiss, then pulls out with a groan. The feeling of emptiness makes Khadgar whine a little. Lothar soothes him with another kiss, before pulling out the compass from the table and helping him to his feet. 

His legs, of course, refused to keep him upright. Lothar presses his forehead against his and laughs, as Khadgar curses and leans against the table for support. 

“Laugh all you want,” Khadgar says darkly as Lothar wipes them both clean and helps him get his pants back on. “I won’t be walking back to our rooms anytime soon.”

“Then I shall just have to carry you,” Lothar declares, looking quite satisfied with himself. “My own personal mage princess.”

Khadgar glares at him, already blushing at the image. “Don’t you dare.”

Lothar only laughs. Watching him put himself back in order, Khadgar has a thought. He glances at the door, then back at Lothar. “...There wasn’t actually a chance of anyone passing by, was there,” he says.

Lothar snorts. “Of course not. I told everyone not to disturb me until after lunch time.” Before Khadgar could puff up with indignation, Lothar grabs him by the back of his head and looks him in the eye. “You may get off on the risk of being discovered, but this-” He captures Khadgar’s lips in a harsh, searing kiss, then pulls away, leaving Khadgar panting. “-the sounds that you make, your face as you come-” He smirks, licking his lips and watching Khadgar follow the movement with his eyes. “-this is all _mine._ ” His voice dips at the last word, dark and possessive.

Khadgar swallows. It seems he isn’t that far from round two after all. 

“Help me to the floor. I’m teleporting us to our rooms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at [fleeting-white-feathers](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com) or at my main [arcane-renegade](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com). I'm willing to squee about Khadgar and postulate about WoW magic and Liontrust on either one. My hunger for this ship is _insatiable_.
> 
> Edit 7/28/2016: I found [the video version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2adv_1WQ8&feature=youtu.be) of this, AKA The Desk Scene We All Wanted. I did _not_ expect that. (Warning, nsfw)


End file.
